


Messerkunst

by KMZ



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Cutting, M/M, Self-Harm
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:13:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27722621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KMZ/pseuds/KMZ
Summary: Wenn der Druck auf einen selbst zu groß wird, muss man Abhilfe schaffen. Was tut man, wenn jemand behauptet, eine bessere Lösung zu haben? Was ist, wenn dieser Jemand Kylo Ren ist? Kann Armitage Hux ihm seinen größten Seelenschmerz anvertrauen? --- Triggerwarnung/Selfharm --- Kylux ---
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Kudos: 7





	Messerkunst

Kylo Ren hatte hochgradig versagt. Der Schwarzhaarige hatte nicht nur Rey verloren, sondern wurde darüber hinaus auch noch schwer verletzt.

Snoke hatte ihn beauftragt Ren zu bergen, bevor ganz Illum auseinander brach. Das war zwei Tage her. Vorhin hatte man ihm gemeldet, dass sich Kylo selbst von der Krankenstation entlassen hatte. Es ging ihm soweit ging, wie man ihm berichtet hatte. Kampffähig war er noch nicht wieder.

Wenn Kylo Ren versagte, fiel das auch auf ihn zurück. Niemand schien diesen unermesslichen Druck, der deshalb immerzu auf ihm lag, nachvollziehen zu können. Selbst Ren war der Meinung, dass der Erfolg der Ersten Ordnung mit ihm und seiner Machtnutzung fiel oder stieg. Im Moment fiel er wohl.

Als der Mann noch im Heil-Koma lag, hatte er Ren besucht, um zu sehen, wie schlimm die Verletzungen waren und auch, weil er nicht wollte, dass Ren von seinem Besuch erfuhr.

Der Erfolg der Ersten Ordnung war die eine Sache. Die andere waren seine Gefühle für diesen Irren, die er trotz seiner Abneigung leider hatte. Kylo so verwundet, so schwach und hilflos zu sehen, machte ihn wirklich fertig. Nicht die Supremacy oder die Steadfast waren die Flaggschiffe der Ersten Ordnung. Das war allein ein Mann namens Kylo Ren, an dem sein Herz hing, ohne, dass er eine Wahl hatte.

Nun hatte ein Mädchen den dunklen Ritter zu Fall gebracht. Ren war schwer verletzt liegen geblieben und es war allein Reys Gnade zu verdanken, dass er noch am Leben war. Das war ihm sehr bewusst. Lange hatte er Rens Gesicht betrachtet, welches nun immer beweisen würde, dass es da ein Mädchen gab, was ihn besiegt hatte. Sein Herz schmerzte, während er sich versuchte vorzustellen, wie Kylo mit dieser ewigen Schmach umgehen würde. Er könnte ihm nicht mal helfen, obwohl er genug derartige Leichen im Keller hatte. Er selbst kannte nur einen Ausweg, der zumindest kurzfristig half.

Aber erst heute, zwei Tage später, fühlte er sich in der Lage seine Hand ruhig zu halten. Tat er das nicht, hatte er womöglich ein Problem, was alle anderen Kränkungen in den Schatten stellen würde.

Sorgsam bereitete er sich vor. Dazu nahm er die Rolle aus einer Schublade, ließ sie aufrollen und betrachtete seine Werkzeuge prüfend und skeptisch. Für jeden Schmerz war etwas dabei. Heute griff er nach einem mittelgroßen, scharfen Handmesser, was ihm Phasma irgendwann mal von einer der Welten mitgebracht hatte. Die Klinge war noch scharf genug. Allerdings sterilisierte er sie wie üblich mit einem Spray. Auf den Tag genau könnte er sagen, seit wann er seinem inneren Schmerz auf diese Weise Abhilfe verschuf. Seit dem Tag, an dem ihn sein Vater an einer seiner perversen Militärfreunde ausgeliehen hatte, wie er damals lapidar sagte. Es ist für die Sache, Junge! Das waren seine aufmunternden Worte gewesen. Er war zwölf Jahre alt gewesen und war anschließend nicht mehr derselbe introvertierte und nachdenkliche Junge. Danach war er hasserfüllt und verwundet, bis tief in seine Seele.

Damals war ihm noch nicht klar, dass man noch viel mehr leiden konnte. Ihm war nicht klar, dass es mehr weh tun würde, wenn einem Menschen, die man liebte, weh getan wurde. Dass Kylo Ren niemals seine Gefühle erwidern würde, war schmerzhaft, doch längst nicht so, wie ihn in diesem Zustand zu sehen. Nicht nur Kylos Körper war verwundet, auch seine Seele, da war sich Armitage sehr sicher, weil er ihn gut kannte.

Seufzend zog er sich schließlich seine Hose aus und setzte sich aufs Bett. Seine Füße waren fest am Boden und er öffnete seine Beine weit genug, um das Messer an einer Stelle seines inneren Oberschenkels anzusetzen, um den Schnitt zu machen. Das war nicht so einfach, wie es sich anhörte. Einmal war die Haut an dieser Stelle, wie auch an der Innenseite seiner Oberarme schon ziemlich vernarbt, durch tausende Schnitte, andererseits musste er achtsam sein, um nicht zu tief zu schneiden. Mit einem großen Blutverlust würde sein angegriffener Blutkreislauf heute nicht klar kommen. Es gelang ihm recht gut, obwohl er diese Art Druckbewältigung schon länger nicht mehr vollzogen hatte.

Der Schmerz pulsierte in seinem Bein und im Kopf, wo er alles andere verscheuchte. Eine unglaubliche Erleichterung machte sich breit, obwohl er die Wechselwirkung zwischen körperlichem Schmerz und der mentalen Linderung nie recht verstanden hatte. Tatsache war, in dem Moment, in dem das Blut aus dem Schnitt zu Boden tropfte, fühlte er sich besser. Frei von seiner Qual, losgelöst von sich selbst und seinem Elend. Seine wunden Gedanken lösten sich von seinem Körper und für ein paar Minuten fühlte er sich unendlich erleichtert. Der Schmerz verwandelte sich in etwas, was ihm vertraut war, was ihn einhüllte und umarmte. Der Schmerz war sein einziger Freund.

Armitage Hux schnitt sich ein weiteres Mal, war dabei so in einem tranceartigen Zustand, dass er nicht hörte, wie jemand an seine Tür klopfte. Selbst wenn, niemand würde sie aufbekommen. Außer natürlich, es war Kylo Ren, der frech die Elektronik mit seiner Machtfähigkeit außer Kraft setzte und die Tür öffnete.

„Dir ist doch klar, dass du dich nicht vor mir verstecken kannst, Hux? Die Elektronik der Tür ist mit meinen Fähigkeiten mit links zu besiegen!“, fauchte er verstimmt und kam frech in den Raum.

Erschrocken blickte Armitage auf. Er war so schockiert, dass er wie gelähmt war. Weder fand er ein Wort, noch konnte er sich bewegen. Kylo Ren war wütend näher gekommen, war nun stehen geblieben und betrachtete ihn irritiert. Seine braunen Augen verengten sich, als er ihn stumm und immer noch mit einem überraschten Ausdruck im Gesicht musterte. Kylo sah alles. Das Blut, seine Beine, seine Schnitte, das Messer, sein beschämtes Gesicht.

„Du … bist ein Perverser!“, sagte Ren dumpf und ging, ohne, dass er etwas erklären konnte.

Wie betäubt saß er da. Als er sich wieder im Griff hatte, setzte er sich einen weiteren, tiefen Schnitt, der ihn gleich von dieser Qual erlöste. Leider war der Schnitt sehr tief, da ihn Rens Auftauchen so gestresst hatte, dass seine Hand nicht mehr ruhig genug war. Armitage sah erschrocken auf das viele Blut, was nur so zu Boden tropfte. Dabei wurde ihm so schummrig, dass am Ende sein Kreislauf nachgab. Bewusstlos sank er nach hinten auf sein Bett.

Einige Zeit später kam er zu sich.

Verwundert sah er auf sein Bein, was verklebt war. Das Blut am Boden war verschmiert. Sein Messer und alle anderen auch, waren weg und an der Wand stand mit seinem Blut:

„Ich habe etwas Besseres für dich!“

„Kylo Ren?“, fragte er irritiert und mit klopfendem Herzen.

War Ren zurückgekommen? Wozu? Um ihn nochmal zu beschimpfen, ihn zu demütigen, ihn auszulachen? Weshalb? Wie es schien, war er gerade noch rechtzeitig zurückgekommen, um die Blutung zu stoppen. Es sah nach viel Blut aus, was er verloren hatte. Noch eine ganze Weile lag er tatenlos auf seinem Bett und versuchte herauszufinden, wie er mit dieser peinlichen Situation umgehen könnte.

Kylo Ren hatte ihn bei etwas ertappt, was sehr privat und intim war. Nicht mal Phasma wusste davon und die kam einer Vertrauten noch am nahesten. Ren könnte es im ganzen Schiff verbreiten, ihn lächerlich machen. Er könnte es Snoke melden, der bestimmt davon ausgehen würde, dass er ungeeignet für seine Position war. Mentale Schwäche hatte in der Ersten Ordnung nichts zu suchen. Snoke würde ihn auf der Stelle töten, wenn er ihm antworten würde, dass er nicht ertrug, wenn Kylo verletzt wurde. Aber Ren schien ja wieder auf dem Weg der Besserung zu sein.

Es half nichts. Als es Zeit wurde, musste er sein Quartier verlassen. Sorgsam wusch er sich das Blut ab, musste dabei Rens schnelles und richtiges Handeln wirklich bewundern und fragte sich wieder, warum ihn der Schwarzhaarige hatte nicht einfach verbluten lassen. Gut, es hätte eine ganze Weile gedauert, aber es wäre Kylos Chance gewesen ihn loszuwerden. Stattdessen hatte er ihm ganz Jedi-like geholfen. Warum war er überhaupt bei ihm gewesen? Was meinte Kylo damit, dass er etwas Besseres für ihn hätte? Den schnellen Tod? Vermutlich. Und wo verdammt nochmal waren seine Werkzeuge? So viele Fragen und keine Antworten.

Armitage zog sich seine Uniform an, kämmte sich seine Haare akribisch und sprach dabei stumm seinem Spiegelbild Mut zu.

Aber erst am nächsten Tag nach einer schlaflosen Nacht, traf er Kylo Ren.

Der Mann kam ihm auf dem Gang entgegen, trug seine Maske und versperrte ihm den Weg, als er wortlos an ihm vorbei wollte.

„Wir haben etwas zu besprechen, Hux. Komm mit!“

„Aber …“, begann er, weil ihm Rens Respektlosigkeit trotz aller guten Gründe gegen den Strich ging.

„Kommst du nicht mit, werde ich mit deinem Blut an die Wände deines Schiffes schreiben, was du tust!“, knurrte Ren böse.

Gut, er war schon überredet. Seufzend nickte er und folgte ihm in sein Quartier.

Dort nahm Kylo die Maske ab. Seine Gesichtsverletzung war geklebt worden und zog sich von der Stirn bis zur Brust. Rey hatte gute Arbeit geleistet, das musste man wirklich anerkennen, dachte er hasserfüllt. Ihn anzusehen, tat höllisch weh.

„Was? Gefalle ich dir nicht mehr?“, fragte Ren ihn auch schon bissig. Darauf würde er nicht antworten.

„Warum bin ich hier?“, fragte er stattdessen teilnahmslos. Schon allein mit ihm in einem Raum zu sein, belastete ihn. Niemals würde er ihm sagen können, was er für ihn empfand. Ren würde erst lachen, dann wütend werden und ihn dann töten. Oder gleich töten.

„Vermisst du deine Messer?“

„Ja, tue ich. Gib sie mir zurück!“

„Wenn nicht …?“

„Besorge ich mir neue.“

Irritiert sah er dabei zu, wie Kylo begann seine Kleidung auszuziehen, bis er nur noch in Hose vor ihm stand. Sogar seine Füße waren nackt, ebenso sein Oberkörper. Armitage schluckte aufgewühlt, runzelte so stark seine Augenbrauen, dass seine Stirn weh tat. Was ging hier vor?

„Was stand an der Wand?“, wollte Ren wissen.

„Dass du etwas Besseres hättest. Tut mir leid, aber Drogen sind nichts für mich. Ich brauche meinen klaren Verstand.“

„Das nennst du klarer Verstand, Hux?“ Kylo lachte abfällig und er bekam ein heißes Gesicht.

„Da du mir nichts zu sagen hast …“ Er drehte sich zur Tür und wollte gehen.

„Hux, warte!“ Kylo klang nicht ganz so kränkend und er blieb stehen.

„Ich habe etwas Besseres für dein … Problem. Willst du meinen Vorschlag hören?“

„Es ist kein Problem!“, sagte er hart, ohne sich zu ihm umzudrehen.

„Doch ist es. Ich kenne diesen psychischen Zustand der Hilflosigkeit sehr gut und auch das, was du tust, um den Schmerz zu kanalisieren.“ Armitage schluckte trocken, dabei war er aus rätselhaften Gründen den Tränen nah. Natürlich. Wenn ihn jemand verstehen konnte, dann Kylo Ren. Der Mann stand unter noch größerem Druck als er selbst.

„Ich höre …“

Er drehte sich herum und ging ein paar Schritte und mit hoffentlich nichtssagender Miene zu Ren zurück. Dessen Gesichtsausdruck hatte sich geändert. Seine Züge waren weicher, seine Augen wärmer und tiefer und um seine Mundwinkel herum war der Hauch eines Lächelns.

„Denkst du an dein Lichtschwert?“, fragte Armitage schockiert, als er glaubte zu verstehen. Das Lichtschwert hinterließ eine kauterisierte, nicht blutende Wunde. Das aber, war nicht Sinn der Sache.

„Keineswegs. Verspürst du in diesem Augenblick einen unerträglichen Druck?“

Kylo war näher an ihn heran getreten. So nahe, dass er seine Hitze spüren und seinen Atem auf seinem Gesicht fühlen konnte. Ein Schaudern durchlief ihn und er wusste nicht, ob es gut oder schlecht war. Beunruhigt schluckte er.

„Möglicherweise“, erwiderte er tonlos und kühl.

„Sehr gut. Dann zieh deine Hose aus und setzte dich auf mein Bett!“, forderte Ren, ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken oder gar anzudeuten, was er plante.

Armitage war es eisig kalt. Wollte Ren ihn jetzt und hier töten? Nie wäre es einfacher für ihn. Aber dafür würde er nicht den Aufwand betreiben und mit ihm sprechen. Oder gehörte das etwa mit zum Genuss seines Todes?

„Ich glaube nicht, dass ich …“

„Ich schon! Also los, lass mich nicht warten. Ich bin ziemlich ungeduldig.“

„Ich weiß“, sagte er matt und begann sich mangels Alternativen die Jacke und anschließend die Hose auszuziehen. Ren hatte ihn schon in der peinlichsten Situation angetroffen, die möglich war. Er hatte ihn beschämt und hilflos erlebt. Ren hätte ihn jederzeit töten können, hatte ihn stattdessen aber verarztet. Umständlich zog er sich die Stiefel aus und setzte sich dann nur in Shorts und Shirt auf Rens Bett.

In die Augen konnte er ihm nun nicht mehr schauen. Hitze war in sein Gesicht gestiegen, gleichzeitig war in ihm dieses drängende Bedürfnis danach sich zu erleichtern. Seine letzte Session hatte Ren ihm ja versaut.

„Was ist denn nun?“, fragte er mürrisch und sah hoch, weil er von Ren nichts hörte. Kylo hielt sein Messerset in der Hand und betrachtete es interessiert.

„Was? Das ist etwas Besseres, Ren? Daran ist nichts besser!“, begehrte er auf und war kurz davor aufzustehen. Allein Rens finsterer und unmissverständlich drohender Blick hielt ihn davon ab. Vielleicht auch das größte seiner Messer in dessen rechten Hand.

„Das Bessere ist, dass ich es tun werde! Nicht du …“, sagte Kylo mit vibrierender Stimme und kam näher wie ein Schlächter.

Jetzt wurde ihm wirklich mulmig. Und wenn Ren doch nur ein Psychopath war, ein irre Killer? Dann wären das seine letzten Momente.

Kylo hockte sich vor ihn, drückte fest seine Beine auseinander und sah ihn warnend an.

„Lass es mich tun und sag mir danach, ob es besser ist. Wenn nicht, werde ich dich in Ruhe lassen.“

„Bevor …“, schnell legte Armitage seine Hand auf Kylos, die mit dem Messer.

„Bevor du anfängst, sag mir, warum du das … tust?“

„Weil ich es kann.“

„Das reicht mir nicht.“ Die braunen Augen sahen ihn unverwandt an. Sie glitzerten auf eine Weise, die er nicht so recht deuten konnte. Vergnügen? Ungeduld? Perversität?

„Weil ich dich verstehen kann. Das sollte dir reichen.“

Es reichte ihm nicht, doch er schwieg. Hinter Rens Aussage stand mehr. Ein Mehr, was er in diesen bizarren Minuten nicht begriff.

Was dann geschah, hätte er nicht vorhersehen können.

Kylos Fingerspitzen fuhren sanft über seine viele Narben seines rechten Beins, um eine passende Stelle zu finden, eine Stelle unverletzter Haut. Ihm dabei zuzusehen, war erregend. Kylos Lider waren gesenkt und flatterten hin und wieder ein wenig, als wäre der Mann nervös. Seine Unterlippe hatte er ein wenig zwischen die Zähne gezogen, seine Augenbrauen waren gerunzelt. Beinah war es absurd, doch der Schwarzhaarige schien sich zu konzentrieren.

Während er ihn beobachtete, wurde er hart. Nie war er ihm näher gewesen, nie waren sie intimer miteinander umgegangen, nie war so wenig Hass zwischen ihnen, nie so viel Wärme. Vor sich sah er einen gewissenhaften Mann, der ihm etwas angeboten hatte, was er hätte auch allein tun können. Nur aus dem Grund, weil er seine Qual verstehen konnte?

Kylo schien die richtige Stelle gefunden zu haben und hob den Kopf. Dabei lagen die Fingerspitzen seiner linken Hand auf der Stelle, die er auserkoren hat. Dieser sanfte Druck seiner Finger auf seinem Puls, machte ihn schier wahnsinnig. Er wusste genau, welche Stelle Kylo gefunden hatte.

Atemlos sah er ihn an. Die Erregung überspülte ihn unkontrolliert. Sein Atem hetzte, sein Herz pochte wie verrückt und er war komplett in den dunklen Augen gefangen. Rens Blick ließ ihn nicht los.

„Vertraust du mir?“, flüsterte er rau. Erst in diesem Augenblick verstand Armitage, dass irgendwas an dieser Prozedur den anderen Mann ebenso erregte wie ihn.

„Ja“, hauchte er lautlos. Kylo sah nach unten, setzte das Messer horizontal an und schnitt sehr tief. Er traf genau das, was er wollte. Die Hauptarterie. Das Blut schoss nur so heraus. Schockiert sah er auf den Blutbrunnen und fühlte eine so federleichte Erleichterung, dass er irrsinnigerweise glaubte, fliegen zu können. All sein Schmerz, seine Wut, sein Hass und seine Einsamkeit sprudelten mit dem roten Lebenssaft aus ihm heraus.

Schwerfällig hob er den Blick und sah in Kylos Gesicht. Es war schön, er war so schön. Seine Augen waren lustverhangen, leuchteten wie Sterne, seine Lippen standen einen Spalt weit offen. Sein Atem ging schnell, mindestens so schnell wie seiner und die pure Lust stand ihm ins Gesicht geschrieben. Und dann kippte der Moment. Er fühlte, wie sein Kreislauf versagt und er wehrlos nach vorn sank. Noch merkte er, wie seine Stirn Kylos Schulter berührte und sein einer Arm ihn festhielt, dann wurde es schwarz.

Als er zu sich kam, lag er auf Kylos Bett. Seine Wunde war versorgt, allerdings saß Ren immer noch vor dem Bett und betrachtete ihn mit einem abwesenden Gesichtsausdruck. Er schien daraus zu erwachen, als er sich aufrichtete.

„Und?“, fragte er begierig auf sein Urteil. Ihm fehlten tatsächlich die Worte, um ihm zu sagen, wie erleichtert er war. Deshalb lächelte er nur ein rares, ehrliches Lächeln. Kylos Gesicht hellte sich auf.

„Ich habe die Arterie mit Macht geheilt. Bei mir selbst gelingt mir das nicht, nur bei anderen. Verrate es niemand.“

„Bestimmt nicht …“, flüsterte er. Er hatte keine Ahnung, wie es von hier aus weiter ging. Als er sich aufrichten wollte, sagte Ren schnell.

„Bleib noch liegen. Du hast trotzdem viel Blut verloren. Außerdem …“

„Außerdem?“, fragte er ungewohnt großzügig nach. Der Schwarzhaarige schien irgendwie verlegen zu sein und er erinnerte sich an den Ausdruck großer Erregung in seinem Gesicht, bevor er ohnmächtig geworden war.

„Vielleicht könntest du auch etwas für mich tun?“ Kylo klang einen Hauch zu harsch und fordernd, um authentisch zu sein. Interessiert betrachtete er den Mann. Mit angezogenen Beinen saß er vor dem Bett, hatte seine Arme lässig auf den Knien, doch sein Gesicht wirkte ungeduldig.

„Ich schneide dich nicht, falls du das erhoffst.“

Kylo lachte und das hinterließ ein irres Prickeln in seinen Lenden.

„Das würde ich dich nie tun lassen, du Dilettant. Aber du kannst mich auf andere Weise erleichtern …“ Ren blieb einfach sitzen, sah ihn an und wartete, bis er verstanden hatte. Wusste Ren von seiner heimlichen Schwärmerei für ihn? Hatte er sich vorhin offenbart? Verdammt?!

Aber das hieß ja nicht zwangsweise, dass Kylo ebenso empfand.

„Was ist jetzt, Hux? Du darfst dabei auch im Bett liegen bleiben …“ Ein spöttisches Grinsen zuckte in Rens Mundwinkeln.

„Von mir aus …“, sagte er betont gleichgültig. In Wahrheit wurde sein Mund trocken. Das wenige Blut schoss in seinen Unterleib und die Wunde an seinem Bein, die Ren geheilt hatte, pulsierte.

Kylo Ren stand auf, zog sich seine Hose runter und offenbarte seine Erektion.

Armitage konnte kaum hinsehen, nahm nur aus dem Augenwinkel wahr, wie der andere Mann sich zu ihm legte und hätte am liebsten seine Augen geschlossen, weil er nicht wusste, was Ren von ihm erwartete. Da kannte er den Mann aber schlecht. Kylo nahm seine Hand, legte sie auf sein hartes Geschlecht und drehte anschließend seinen Kopf herum.

„Normalerweise würde ich sagen, mach es so, wie du es bei dir selbst tust, doch irgendwie vertraue ich dir da nicht so ganz. Du scheinst mit dir selbst ziemlich stümperhaft umzugehen …“ Kylos Hand legte sich auf seine und damit nötigte er ihn zu Bewegungen. Gemeinsam massierten sie seine Männlichkeit.

In dieser ganzen Zeit, sahen ihn die braunen Augen an. Dabei wurden sie dunkler, bekamen diesen Schleier der Lust und zwangen ihn beinah dazu ihn ebenfalls anzusehen. Das war nicht so schwer, denn Kylos erregtes Gesicht war wundervoll.

Irgendwann nahm der Schwarzhaarige seine Hand weg und schob sie in seine Haare. In der nächsten Sekunde hatte er Kylos Lippen auf dem Mund.

Sein Keuchen und seine Zunge drangen in seinen Mund ein, seine Hand, jetzt in seinem Nacken, ließ ihn nicht entkommen und er wollte das auch gar nicht. Was gerade geschah, war unvorstellbar und wundervoll. Schon längst rieb er den harten Penis, ohne, dass der Andere ihn dazu nötigen musste.

Ren war näher gerückt, er hatte sich ihm zugedreht und küsste ihn zurück. Weil es doch das war, was er immer wollte. Er wollte vereint mit ihm sein. Vereint mit diesem wunderbaren Mann, den er anbetete und in den er schon so lange verliebt war.

Dass ihn ausgerechnet der größte Schmerz in seinem Leben in die Arme seines unerreichbaren Traums gebracht hatte, war kaum zu glauben. Aber es war wahr. Irgendwann ejakulierte Kylo mit einem rauen Knurren. Heißer Samen lief über seine Hand und die braunen Augen blickten ihn sonderbar verwundert an. Dann erschien ein vages Lächeln auf Rens Lippen und er ließ sich nach hinten sinken.

Auch er legte sich zurück und grinste still vor sich hin.

„Du solltest wirklich noch liegen bleiben, Hux. Wegen des Blutverlusts.“

Er durchschaute Ren nun. Der Mann wollte nicht, dass er schon ging und das gefiel ihm sehr.

„Ja, wäre wohl besser“, brummte er demonstrativ verärgert über die Verzögerung, gab aber Kylos verstecktes Lächeln zurück, was er ihm schenkte. Und auch den anschließenden Kuss, und den danach und den nächsten und …


End file.
